Photovoltaic solar modules can be positioned on rooftops of homes or commercial buildings for use in generating electricity. The modules can be placed on flat roofs or tilted roofs. Frequently, however, roofs can have uneven surfaces. Some causes of uneven surfaces are surface features, such as vents or electrical components, as well as undulating surface profiles caused by workmanship defects in construction of the roofs or gradual degradation of roofing materials over time after continual environmental exposure.
When a rooftop with photovoltaic modules experiences windy conditions, the wind can impart an upward force to the modules, causing them to life upwards off the roof. The modules can be coupled together for the purpose of inhibiting this uprising. Coupling the modules together, however, can be challenging for several reasons. First, photovoltaic modules, when positioned on the uneven surface of a roof, are therefore sometimes forced to follow the uneven surface of the roof. Coupling together modules which are angled relative to each other can be difficult. Second, collections of modules coupled together can have perimeter modules and interior modules. In the event that an interior module needs to be reached for maintenance or repair, it can be difficult to handle only the interior module without disassembling the entire collection of modules, including the perimeter modules, to gain access to the particular module.
One way to couple modules together to address some of these challenges is to use a tongue-in-groove system between adjacent modules and bind the perimeter of the entire assembly with cabling. This technique can leave unresolved the challenge of performing maintenance or repair on edge modules without cutting the cabling holding the assembly together, let alone reaching the central or interior modules.